Wings of Fire Poems
by Theresalwaysthatone
Summary: Just a collection of Wings of Fire poems I've made in my free time.
1. Darkstalker Poem

The poem is actually called "The friend, the lover, the loved, and the dark one" but that couldn't fit in the title.

 ***Legend of Darkstalker spoilers***

Father and daughter, leaving the kingdom of night,  
To find a new life from their old life.  
Brother and friends, finding the pair leaving,  
To get rid of the curse upon one.

A grin on his face, and he lifts his talon,  
Spelling out the words of doom.  
He orders his father, his own father, to release the curse,  
Then leads him upon the dreaded stage,  
Voicing out the words of doom.

Against his will, against his thought, the father is forced to comply,  
Fear in his eyes, and with it, the last of his own sanity.  
The talons of his doom, his own treacherous talons, spilling his life-blood onto the dreaded stage,  
And with it, the last of his son's own sanity.

The deed done, and the sun low, the dark one himself walked away,  
Gone was his sanity.  
The friends knew, the friends knew of the deed,  
And gone was his sanity.

Under the light of the three moons, the friends came upon a decision  
To rid the one with no soul.  
The ones with, created a plan, a clever plan,  
To rid the one with no soul.

The friend left, to save the loved, and the lover set out,  
To carry out the plan to save the light.  
The lover sat with the dark one, and knew what she had to do,  
To carry out the plan to save the light.

A single tear from the lover, then the bracelet of doom slipped on,  
And then the dark one knew.  
Countless futures, countless mistakes, countless fates,  
And then the dark one knew.

The son closed his eyes, finding the tables turned,  
And let the eternal sleep take him.  
The son, the dark one, felt the magic take over,  
And let the eternal sleep take him.

The lover looked at the dark one, and with that, she left.  
The friend found the loved, and the lover lost the son.

That one last look, that one last glance at the son,  
Left the lover with only one question,  
One burning question.

Did she do the right thing?


	2. Love is a Fickle Thing

She used to be all I cared about,  
Her sandy scales and her cute dragon snout.  
She was innocent and odd,  
And always made me nod.

For in my love for her,  
I would agree with her.  
In my passion for her,  
I wanted to love her.

Captured and took to my home,  
I was took to the land of my own.  
The place was burned and dead,  
But I was determined to keep my head.

For in my love for her,  
I would stay strong with her.  
In my absence from her,  
I wanted to keep my love for her.

The land was burnt and the air was clouded,  
The people were sick and the queen was injured.  
But among them was a glimpse of a soul,  
And in my heart, it filled a hole.

In my love for her,  
I would try to stay with her.  
But in my absence from her,  
I'm losing my heart for her.

The Nightwing with two teardrop scales,  
Trying to read minds but always fails.  
I developed feelings for the friend,  
But I had a love I wanted to mend.

In my love for her,  
I tried to stay with her.  
But in my absence from her,  
I lost my heart for her.

After the night of nights,  
After the Brightest Night showing lights,  
I went and confessed to the sand dragon I loved,  
The innocent one with the cute snout,

And told her everything she didn't know about.  
In my love for her,  
I told her.  
In my love for her,  
I confessed to her.

She was surprised at the talk,  
And gave her feelings to unlock.  
And when I picked to lock to her heart,  
I found out how she felt, and then decided to part.

In my love for her,  
I gave my love for her,  
But in my love for her,  
I took my love away.

For love is hard to come by,  
And if you don't need it, you give it to someone else who won't lie.  
The heart is a fickle thing,  
And not its first choice will be the one with the ring.

 _Just a short poem I made at 10:30 at night._ _Surprise, it's talking about Starflight and his love triangle. Thought it was someone else?_


	3. Minds Can be Broken Too

***Legend of Darkstalker Spoilers***

I am Albatross of the Seawings,  
The first Animus Seawing.  
I can do whatever I want, whenever I want.  
But with each spell that I voice,  
I sacrifice a bit of my soul.

I am Albatross of the Seawings,  
And I am the queen's pet.  
I can do whatever I want, whenever I want.  
But with each spell that I voice,  
It has to be hers.

I am Albatross of the Seawings,  
The first Animus Seawing.  
I used to be respected as the most powerful dragon alive.  
Until that brat was born,  
Putting me in second in the eyes of the queen.

He was better looking, more charismatic,  
And most of all, another Animus.  
Suddenly I found myself replaced.  
I was replaced with a dragonet,  
Only because he looked better.

I am Albatross of the Seawings,  
The first Animus Seawing.  
For the first time I wanted what none other wanted.  
One that I had to let out.  
The blood of a dragon.

I'm going insane,  
I can feel it in my heart.  
I'm going insane,  
And it's tearing me apart.

I am Albatross of the Seawings,  
The first to train another Animus.  
I watched as he progressed through quickly.  
But as impressive as he was,  
He was a threat.

He was smart,  
And gave good ideas.  
And I found myself liking him more and more.  
But as likable as he was,  
He made me expendable.

I'm going insane,  
I can feel it in my heart.  
I'm going insane,  
And it's tearing me apart.

Knives danced through my dreams,  
Bloody talons when I was awake.  
All I'm thinking is how bad I am.  
But as much as I say that to myself,  
I can't help but love it.

I'm going insane,  
I can feel it in my heart.  
I'm going insane,  
And it's tearing me apart.

The queen was pushing it,  
She always was.  
But she'll realize she pushed it too far soon.  
And soon enough the time came,  
And I took it.

I'm going insane,  
I can feel it in my heart.  
I'm going insane,  
And it's tearing me apart.

Those last words,  
That final phrase was it.  
"You're mine."  
And then I felt it in me;  
I snapped.

I'm insane,  
And it's tearing me apart.  
I'm insane,  
And I've killed my heart.

Everything else was like a dream,  
The beautiful red line was stunning.  
For the first time, I felt happy. No I didn't, that's an understatement.  
I let the knife cause it's havoc,  
And I smiled.

I'm insane,  
And it tore me apart.  
I'm insane,  
And I killed my heart.

Blood flowed like the wine earlier,  
Covering the ground with it.  
Death after death, and I enjoyed each and every one.  
Some tried to fight back,  
But they didn't make it a step.

I'm insane.  
I'm torn apart.  
I'm insane.  
I have no heart.

Nothing moved in the scene,  
But I knew something was missing.  
The bane of my existence, Prince Fathom, was missing.  
It didn't take me that long to find him,  
I'm an Animus, I can do what I want.

The beautiful knife guided me,  
Guided me to my prey.  
He was under a boat, hiding like a coward.  
I grinned in joy,  
About to end the life of one who caused me pain.

I yanked off the boat,  
Throwing it out of sight.  
Then suddenly, a Seawing was on me, clawing my chest.  
I roared my hatred,  
And prepared myself to utter those deadly words.

The young Animus saw what I was about to do,  
And did something I never thought he could.  
He uttered the deadly words himself, calling forth his power.  
But his target was me,  
And I suddenly saw that my life was about to end.

I tried to stop it, tried to cancel my own death,  
But the irritating Seawing stopped the words in my mouth.  
Sudden pain in my side, making me roar my agony.  
And then another struck me,  
And my vision was fading.

With the last ounce of my strength,  
I cut the Seawing's throat, determined to take her with me.  
And then everything was all black. No light.  
I felt satisfied, content,  
That was my last thought.

I'm insane,  
And now I'm in shreds.  
I'm insane,  
And now I'm with the dead.

I only wish I brought more along with me.

 _Longest poem yet!_ _You might notice that it's rather unplanned and there's no set rhythm. I did that on purpose :)_


	4. Seeing the Morrow in Hate

The Nightwing with his black scales,  
The grin on his face,  
Killing his enemies without a trace,  
As he sits on his mountain of collected tales.

Loves to hate,  
Hates to love.

The Dragonets of Destiny,  
With their Rainwing of failure,  
Would be the perfect lure,  
And would be a generosity.

Hates to love,  
Loves to hate.

The Seawing was fierce,  
The Nightwing was sad,  
The rest were mad,  
But it will be the Rainwing's heart he'll pierce.

Loves to hate,  
Hates to love.

Standing on the mountain floor,  
Failed to kill the failure,  
Now looking for the cure,  
But not caring about anything more.

Hates to love,  
loves to hate.

His final act of treason,  
Murdering the one who mothered too much fire,  
To satisfy his murderous desire,  
Alas, helping his tribe was the reason.

Loves to hate,  
Hates to love.

Even though it was for his tribe,  
He died in flames still hating,  
Keeping the dragonets debating,  
About all of his confusing vibes.

Hates to love,  
Loves to hate.  
Loves to hate,  
Hates to love.


	5. The One I Long For

His scales shone with a brightness unknown,  
His eyes blazed with a fire untold.  
His smile was a pure sight,  
His laugh ending the blight.

The dragon I love for,  
The dragon I live for,  
Is the perfect being in my mind,  
The clear image in my mind.

His horns glistened with a spark unseen,  
His claws shimmered with a glaze untold.  
His teeth glinting in the light,  
His body showing off his might.

The dragon I long for,  
The dragon I live for,  
Has power and love in his eyes,  
The opposite of everything I despise.

With every beat of my heart,  
I want to become less apart,  
And share the love together,  
As love should be.

Is it wrong for me to long for him?  
With every passing day,  
And the troubles that lead me astray,  
Is it wrong for me to want to be as one?

Of course not.  
This is love.  
And even though you can twist your words,  
Love itself never lies.


	6. A Peril to some

Scales as hot as flames,  
An attitude as fickle as the wind.  
A past riddled with errors,  
A future filled with mistakes.

Claws that can burn like a red-hot poker,  
Only able to be stopped by the Sea.  
A laugh as crooked as her childhood,  
Only to be topped by her adopter.

Given rocks by the devil,  
As black as the devil's own soul.  
She was told lie after lie,  
Her reality shaped into an alternative universe

Friendships harder to make than eating fish raw,  
Relationships harder to keep than holding back the tide.  
The red scales glowing like the sun,  
Beautiful on the outside, but crooked on the inside.

A Peril to some,  
A danger to all.  
Despite the pain she gives,  
It was all from the pain she received.  
And all can endure the pain to forgive.


	7. In Memory of Bluebird

**A poem made for my story, Soulsight. I recommend you read it before reading this poem.**

Bluebird.  
A species and a name,  
But they are all the same.

The bluebird flew through the forest, gathering food on the way.  
Bluebird flew through the forest, grabbing a morsel here and there.

The bluebird was a lone wanderer, speeding through the air with nothing but itself.  
Bluebird was a lone wanderer, running through the dirt, having nothing but himself.

The bluebird was eventually caught, the end of its life looming ahead.  
Bluebird was eventually caught, signifying a new beginning for life.

The bluebird wiggled free from its capture, taking flight once again.  
Bluebird wiggled free from its oppression, escaping the moral question.

The bluebird's enemy never forgot.  
Bluebird's master never forgot.

The bluebird could never escape death forever.  
Bluebird could never escape the repercussions forever.

It caught up.  
He caught up.

The fox pounced onto the bluebird. The bluebird struggled, but it was no match for the fox's teeth.  
The murderer caught Bluebird off guard. Bluebird struggled, but it was no match for the blade's teeth.

So much lost.  
One was for food. For survival.  
The other was for petty hate.

In the end, it's just another life lost.  
But it can make such a big difference.

Your wife will never forget.  
Your son will never forget.  
The world will never forget.

You tried to fix it.  
With your last breath, you tried to fix it.  
But _he_ wouldn't listen.

It's your fault….  
But I understand.  
And I forgive….

But I'll never forget.  
And neither will those you held close to your heart.

You were a good father. I'll never forget the look on _his_ face when you were forced away from this world.

I understand.  
And I forgive.

 _-Starlight, in memory of Bluebird. Your story will not be forgotten_


	8. Gods

A god is born a god,  
The devil shaped a devil.  
But only the mortals on the earth,  
Can change who they are.

Born in the Kingdom of Night,  
He was born a mortal.  
The rich Kingdom of Night,  
Home to the most gifted of dragons.

His whole life was laid out,  
Every little detail seen by him.  
The power of the universe,  
Flowing through his veins.

For he was born under three moons,  
All full of power and mythical magic.  
Black born underneath the white light,  
Illuminated from three sources.

His father Prince of the white,  
And his mother the Slayer of Foes.  
He grew up.  
And he had a Clear Sight.

But he wanted more.  
He was never satisfied.  
Infinite power,  
With an infinite risk.

A friend to help him Fathom his power,  
But determination to use it all;  
The power of the universe,  
The power in his veins.

A god stays a god.  
But a mortal can become one.

The bad deeds overwhelming the good,  
With infinite power comes infinite decisions.  
But the wrong decision,  
Leads to an even worse choice.

And then they start stacking up,  
Until there's only two choices.  
Two choices from infinite decisions.  
Bad, or Worse.

She couldn't allow it.  
He couldn't allow it.  
So together they decided,  
That the god was too powerful.

A god stays a god,  
But a mortal can become one,  
Only to stay one.

Sleep.  
Almost infinite sleep.  
Lasting more than a lifetime.  
But almost nothing is infinite.

A god tricked by a mortal,  
Certain for it to never happen again.  
Revenge was on his mind.  
Out of all the infinite choices.

The god was twisted,  
He was crooked.  
The god forgot the true meaning.  
He forgot everything.

Sometimes all it takes is a Winglet.  
A Winglet and a mother.

Everyone has their scars.  
But to live with them is the true challenge.

A mortal become a god,  
With mortal thoughts in their mind,  
Isn't a god at all.  
But a mortal with a god's power.

A mortal become god,  
Forgets of the other mortals.  
Selfish thoughts in their mind,  
With no care for the lives of other mortals.

A god may have infinite power,  
But power is useless.  
When compared to the power of reputation,  
The power of the universe is nothing.

It takes a god to kill a god,  
But it takes only a mortal to change one.


End file.
